Brincando charcos
by EAUchiha
Summary: Las gotas de lluvia azotaban con furia sobre la aldea de la hoja. Pero eso no era un impedimento para que Temari cumpliera con su objetivo.


Hola, hermosuras. Hoy vengo con una viñeta dedicada al ShikaTema, admito que me encanta esta pareja, pero no me había aventurado a hacer algo de ellos hasta ahora. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodriguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Brincando charcos.**

Las gotas de lluvia azotaban con furia sobre la aldea de la hoja. Pero eso no era un impedimento para que ella cumpliera con su objetivo.

Temari sonrió burlona, su esposo era un vago sin remedio. Esa mañana, antes de irse a su trabajo en la oficina del Hokage, ella le advirtió del mal clima y le recordó muchas veces que no olvidará su almuerzo por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso a sus sugerencias y olvidó ambas cosas en casa. Y conociéndolo, como lo conocía, él no se regresaría a casa por buscarlas. Probablemente el Nara esperaría la hora de regresar a casa para recién comer algo y también caminaría bajo la lluvia. Todo eso porque no le dio la gana de seguir las instrucciones de su problemática mujer.

– Shikadai, nos vamos– llamó a su pequeño hijo de tan sólo cuatro años, en cuanto hubo terminado de guardar el almuerzo en su bolsa y un paraguas extra para su esposo.

El niño acató su llamado con rapidez, ella sonrió al verlo venir. Era tan idéntico a su padre, a veces le molestaba que no se comportará como un niño normal de su edad. Él era demasiado listo para esa cosas. " _Herencia de familia_ " pensó con una sonrisa.

Le puso un impermeable amarillo y le calzó una botas de lluvia. Ella también se calzó unas y salieron de casa, siendo azotados por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Su humor era especialmente bueno ese día, a pesar del mal tiempo. Incluso, podría asegurar que no le reclamaría a su esposo por su descuido. No, eso era una mentira. Sí se lo echaría en cara, pero sólo se burlaría de él hasta el cansancio.

Shikadai caminaba unos pasos más adelante de ella, brincando charcos de aquí para allá.

– Mamá, mira– dijo fascinado, agachándose frente a un caracol. Temari se detuvo junto a él y sonrió enternecida por la fascinación de su hijo por la pequeña criatura. Sí, a pesar de su intelecto, Shikadai seguía siendo un niño.

– Andando, debemos ir con tu padre– ordenó.

– Sí– respondió de mala gana.

Se sorprendió al ver a su esposo, esperando por ellos en la entrada a la torre del Hokage.

– Yo... ¿lo siento?– dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, anticipándose a los gritos de la princesa de Suna. La mujer problemática que terminó convirtiendo en su esposa.

– Sabía que lo dirías– comentó la rubia, golpeándolo _"suavemente"_ en el hombro. Shikamaru rió nervioso, ese golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que ella quiso aparentar– deberías estar agradecido, vinimos a verte– le codeó las costillas, esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

– ¿Agradecerlo?– inquirió divertido– lo estoy– afirmó rodeando la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo– es un placer para mí, que mi problemática familia venga a salvarme el trasero en un largo día de trabajo– le susurró al oído.

 _– E-está bien–_ tartamudeó sonrojada. Nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a los repentinos gestos amorosos del Nara. Él sonrió ante el cambio de actitud de la rubia y se aventuró a robarle un beso en los labios.

Un suave chapoteo los hizo separarse lentamente, se sonrieron mutuamente y desviaron su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Ajeno a todo, brincando charcos, estaba aquella pequeña bola de alegría que les robó el corazón desde el primer momento en el que abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
